


F**ckin' Perfect

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Britt is shocked to find not everyone hates her after the Nurse's Ball.
Relationships: Britta "Britt" Westbourne/Milo Giambetti





	F**ckin' Perfect

Britt’s adrenaline prevented her from returning to her mother’s endless coaxing; she needed a moment to breathe.  
  
Standing outside of the lobby, the night air as frigid as Patrick’s reception of her news; Britt tried to fill her lungs with air that felt cleansing. Allowing her eyes to flutter close, she tightened her coat around herself and found her senses immediately assaulted with the image of the perfect new Drake duo.  
  
“Here, this might help.”  
  
Britt’s eyes flew open to see a familiar face extending a handkerchief to her; unable to take another sideward glance and praise for her adversary, she snatched the item from his hands and signaled towards the lobby, “You should head back in before you’re kicked out of the Sabrina fan club, Milo.”  
  
He shoved his hands into his pockets, shifting on his feet, “You’re really pregnant with Dr. Drake’s baby?”  
  
Widening her eyes, Britt flashed her overcoat open, “What’s it look like to you?”  
  
“I don’t know…in there it looked complicated.” His comment caused her to shrink slightly, “Feel free to keep that.”  
  
Britt said nothing, confused as he headed back inside with a polite smile aimed her way.  
  
~*~  
  
The Nurse’s Ball had amplified the distaste for her, leaving her to move about a hospital full of hostility; she did as her mother ordered her to, manipulating in her footsteps in order to gain Patrick’s affections.  
  
However, it was impossible to ignore the bond being cemented between Sabrina and Patrick, or the way the Nurse’s followers ran interference whenever possible.  
  
Britt found it easier to sneak away for her lunch hour, find a corner of the park where she could hide. She allowed Patrick to convince her that their child deserved a chance, but she had yet to acknowledge her growing stomach besides fulfilling the inexplicable late night cravings.  
  
She glanced at her watch, briefly wondering what flights might be leaving the airport at that exact moment, before looking up to see him jogging towards her – the sweat causing his clothes to cling to his muscular build.  
  
_Avoid eye contact._  
  
Britt immediately looked back to her sandwich and reached for her cell phone, trying to avoid another awkward attempt at small talk.  
  
However, his heavy breathing assured her that her efforts were pointless, “Dr. Westbourne?”  
  
She waved at him without looking up, worried she’d stare at his form more than into his eyes.  
  
“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?”  
  
Her eyes shot up to his, “You always this chipper, Mag—Milo?”  
  
“No, just glad to finally have some nice weather.”  
  
Without an invitation, Milo sat on the bench beside her, looking at the food in her lap, “You aren’t eating that much yet, huh?”  
  
She finished a bite in her mouth, glaring at him, “You’re a doctor now?”  
  
“Been around some pregnant women.”  
  
Britt made note of his movement, sure she could classify it as fidgety – nervous. Irritated, she reached for her water bottle, “Look, you can let your friend Felix or Sabrina know that I’m taking care of myself. There is no need to send a spy to double check. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish my food in peace.”  
  
“Felix and Sabrina haven’t talked to me much since the Nurse’s Ball. Guess you’ve all been busy at GH.” Milo’s matter-of-fact tone, the return of his polite smile, confirmed the sincerity of his tone to her, “I saw you sitting here and thought – I don’t know. Maybe you could use some company.”  
  
“Is that right?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean…I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you or something, I just—you didn’t look like you wanted to be alone.” There it was; his nerves returned, “I’m sorry if I was wrong.” Milo flashed another grin, standing to his feet and bowing his head – in preparation to leave.  
  
“No!” She prevented him from returning to his jog, stunned by her own urge, “Wait.”  
  
Without any further invitation, Milo sat back down beside her.  
  
~*~  
  
“Miniature golf? I finally agree to meet you somewhere to ‘enjoy a night off’ and it’s miniature golf? That’s what you want to do.”  
  
“Well, you seem to like it when things are pretty quiet. You don’t like seeing a lot of people from the hospital. And I didn’t want you to feel like it was a date or anything like that so…”  
  
_Right, not a date._ Britt tried to listen to his long winded explanation; pretty certain Milo was incapable of having his heart in the wrong place. Besides, she hadn’t snuck away from her mother’s endless ramblings to turn back now. Yet, when he said casual, she didn’t think her jeans and t-shirt meant something this childlike.  
  
“If you hate golf or something, I could take you somewhere else.”  
  
She was afraid of what he thought was fun if this was the starting point; Britt threw her hands up in surrender, “Golf is fine.”  
  
“Great.”  
  
Milo took her hand and guided her inward, taking the lead and acting like the perfect gentlemen; she was used to neither attitude.  
  
She smiled to herself; there was something relaxing in his demeanor, the way he moved in front of her and cleared a path with nothing more than a glance at someone else.  
  
Reaching their first challenge, he signaled for her to take her spot.  
  
Britt did so, her mind taking close notes of him until she stood to putt; however, as she looked down to take aim, her baby bump prevented full view of the ball.  
  
It was almost enough to make her cry, to send her back to a small room where her mom could inflate her with entitlement and self-importance.  
  
“Here, just…”  
  
Britt did not hear his call yet felt Milo’s large hands cup her hips, using a gentle tug to bring them back; her eyes immediately looked at him over her shoulder.  
  
“See? All better.”  
  
With his calm reassurance, she looked back down to see the golf ball and no longer felt the urge to run away.


End file.
